1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diving toy devices and more particularly pertains to a new diving toy device for providing an entertaining diving game which includes the retrieval of an object from the bottom of a pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of diving toy devices, and in particular toy bomb devices, is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 163,086 describes a toy bomb device which resembles a spherical bomb having a fuse coupled thereto. Another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,387 and includes a toy bomb and game therefore having a toy bomb which resembles a rocket. A more general toy which emits an audible signal is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,293.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which resembles a bomb and which can be thrown into a pool of water and retrieved in order to score points. The device preferably includes a timer which can be selectively set by persons playing with the device.